


Human Holiday

by QuietIndifference



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Slight fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietIndifference/pseuds/QuietIndifference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas the family gets more honesty than they want. Rick can't get his BAC up fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Holiday

Rick was _sloshed_. 

It was yet another dysfunctional Christmas Day with the Smiths. Normally Rick would be secluded in his garage while his family struggled to exemplify the conventional holiday spirit. This year, as a promise or "Christmas gift" to Morty, Rick did not hide himself from his maladjusted family, but only under the condition he could drink as much as he wanted.

He took another long drag from his flask, it was almost empty he noted with a deep frown. He was going to need more alcohol if he wanted to get through this situation.

“Unacceptable!” said Jerry for the fifteenth time. Rick didn’t pay him any mind; he could not care less about that piece of shit. Rick kept his eyes trained on his daughter who hadn’t said anything for a while.

Beth sat with a bottle of wine, face pale, lips thinly pressed together. She didn’t spare anyone a glance, her eyes looking blankly into nothing.

Shit was so fucked, Rick acknowledged. He finished off the remaining alcohol in his flask. He felt unsteady without Morty near him. It was the teenager's fucking idea to come out to his family. The turd had left with his sister to talk privately, probably knowing he would not get a word in edgewise over Jerry's yelling.

“—I want you out of this house right now, you hear?” Apparently Jerry had been speaking ( _yelling_ ) this entire time, but Rick only tuned in when his pitch rose to a particularly high octave. 

“No,” said Rick and Beth simultaneously. 

“Wha-what?” asked Jerry disbelievingly to Beth. He careened backwards as if his astonishment nearly knocked him off his feet. His wife's lips were pressed firmly together, but her eyes were focused and resolute.

“Are-are you joking?” shouted Jerry. He gestured dramatically to Rick. “He, Rick, he, oh my god, Beth! He molested our son and you still want him in the house? Hell, he should be shipped off to jail! What is wrong with you?“

Rick rolled his eyes and leaned back casually to demonstrate how little he gave a shit about what Jerry was saying, but inside the word stung. _Molested. God, he was a sick fuck._ Not that Rick would have ever used that word to describe his relationship with Morty previously, but he bitterly saw Jerry's point.

Beth stood up suddenly from the kitchen table, “Jerry! We’re not throwing my dad out! There has to be some reasonable explanation.” She looked to Rick with pleading eyes. God, Rick hated how much blind faith she had in him. It made things extremely convenient for him, but _fuck_ it was almost disappointing how her loyalty ran so deep she was willing to believe anything he had to say as long as it sounded reasonable. 

Rick raised his hand and ran it through his hair and sighed. He honestly wasn’t sure what he should say right now. This was just all so fucked up. But—he always knew there would be consequences for his actions. Legally being the only adult by Earth standards also meant he would have to shoulder all of the blame for his relationship with Morty. 

Rick’s stomach twisted at the thought of his grandson. Awkward, annoying, loyal Morty. Loyal to a fault just like his mother. After years of dancing around each other, Morty--or maybe Rick, he could not quite remember--made a move to drastically change their relationship. It was wrong, even sick, but god, how good it felt. Morty was a fucking insatiable horny teenager and he made it so painfully obvious how much he wanted Rick and Rick was never one to fend off temptation, especially one as delectable as it was taboo as fucking his own grandson. 

They had kept their relationship secret, Rick trying his best to pass it off as a temporary phase in their relationship. But the more he had of Morty, the more his quench could not be satisfied. The teenager was a delightful distraction from Rick’s ever-chaotic mind and Rick was an addict. It tasted so sweet, their sexual relationship, the sex was so consensual, so good, and neither of them could see how it was possibly wrong. Regretfully for Rick the aftertaste of their affair was always bitter and acidic for two reasons. One because Rick knew that even if he and Morty saw no problem with their relationship, his family and all of society would and it pained Rick to alienate Morty that way. The second and more painful reason was because Rick knew he had made a grave mistake indulging in this relationship with Morty. He did not see it at first, but he made himself the center of Morty’s world. First by taking him out on adventures, making him spend time with him rather than kids Morty’s age, making Rick Morty’s only friend and confidant. And then allowing their relationship to become sexual as well… Rick had become the focus of Morty’s sexual and romantic affections. Once he realized this he tried to break it off, but Rick already had a sip of Morty and could not let go easily. It was frankly impossible considering the way Morty threw himself at Rick whenever he tried to end it.

Rick was sick with Morty. Sick with the need of him. To keep him by his side, to maintain their relationship, Rick would give up everything just to keep seeing the universe with his Morty. And it was because of his guilt and shame he was now in this mess. Rick fucked this up so much. Fucked up Morty, knew he would never be able to let go of Morty and because of this, allowed the kid to convince him that they should tell the family about their relationship. 

“This is not how I wanted to spend my Christmas!” cried Jerry. 

Beth scoffed and Rick held back a smirk. Of days to tell his family, Morty really knew how to pick them. Rick wondered why Morty picked Christmas of all times, but did not wonder for long. It made no difference to Rick.

Rick moved toward the cabinet and pulled out a mostly empty bottle of nicely aged scotch. He was planning on saving the rest of it for a special occasion. With a shrug he tipped it back to drink it all.

“Could – could you stop drinking for one second?” Jerry marched over and smacked the bottle from Rick’s hand. The bottle fell noisily to the ground, spilling the rest of the scotch on the floor. Rick frowned in annoyance at the waste of good alcohol.

He pointed at the bottle and liquid on the ground, “I’m- I’m no-ourt cleaning that u-uuuurp.”

Jerry looked ready to punch Rick in the face. _As if the bitch would,_ Rick thought. He stared Jerry down, just daring that fucker to raise his hand to him. If he wanted a fight, Rick would give him a fight.

Fist clenched expectantly, but all thoughts of a fight fled Rick’s head when Morty walked into the room. Summer walked beside him, a supportive hand on his shoulder. She looked sickly, but Morty looked flushed and worried ( _rightfully so_ ). His eyes gave away the nervousness he was feeling as he surveyed everyone standing around the kitchen, but his posture was steady. 

Rick swayed slightly, one because he was drunk and two because his immediate reaction was to stand closer to Morty. He wanted to lean in close, breathe in Morty's comforting scent, but he made himself stay put knowing now was not an appropriate time.

In the middle of the kitchen Morty stood awkwardly, Summer leaving his side to grab her mother’s wine bottle and take several gulps before placing it down. 

“Am I the only one in this family that doesn’t have a drinking problem?” yelled Jerry incredulously. 

“Yeah, Dad, probably,” scorned Summer. She crossed her arms accusingly. “I’m holding you and Mom accountable for fucking up my baby brother.”

“Me!” yelled Jerry, the unfairness of it all rung clearly in his voice.

“Yes,” yelled Summer back. “If you and Mom had divorced long ago like you should have, maybe Morty would have some sort of a semblance of an idea what a healthy relationship looks like!” Summer turned to Beth. “Mom, I love you, but oh my god, maybe if you had acknowledged sooner that Rick wasn’t that great of an influence for Morty, this could have been prevented.”

Jerry and Beth looked extremely distressed at Summer’s words, but the weight of them crashed heavily on their shoulders. It was no secret everyone in this household was fucked up in some way.

 _Damn,_ thought Rick. His granddaughter was one cold-hearted bitch. 

“And you—“ growled Summer, now turning her wrath towards Rick. 

Morty stood in front of Rick defensively, arms stretched out in a protective manner. 

“I- I love Rick, o-okay? Don’t try to blame a-a-all this on him. I wa-wanted th-this. And I-I-I’m not fucked up, Summer, o-okay?”

“You’re pretty fucked up Mo-our-rty,” belched Rick, but Morty ignored him.

Summer blanched in disgust. “You want old man dick, Morty. And from our grandfather! That’s, like, so disgusting.”

Beth hastily took another swing from the wine bottle as she tried not to listen. 

“Why are we even still having this conversation?” screamed Jerry. He pointed towards Rick. “You disgust me, I want you away from my son and out of my house.”

“No!” yelled Morty authoritatively, to everyone's surprise. 

“This was my decision to tell you guys, Ri-Rick, he, he didn’t even want to tell you guys but he agreed to do it with me because I asked him! A-an-and I’m going to be eighteen in a f-few months, so-so,” Morty floundered, looking to Rick to help him out in his argument. 

Rick blinked blearily, god he was so fucking drunk right now. He just shrugged; he honestly didn’t know what the kid expected. 

Morty twisted his hands together nervously, realizing this wasn’t going exactly as he wanted. Maybe he should have listened to Rick and waited until he was eighteen. It was too late now, he had to see this through. 

“L-l-look” sighed Morty, “I don-don’t expect yo-you guys to understand but – but,” he looked at Rick again hopelessly. 

Rick grabbed Morty, pulling him close to his chest where he nuzzled his face into Morty’s hair. He swayed drunkenly, feeling he may fall if it wasn’t for Morty’s steady weight against him. The rest of the family looked on squeamishly, not sure how to react. 

“I lo-OURVE Morty,” blurted Rick. He grinned stupidly. It wasn’t something he was planning on confessing to the entire family, but it felt really nice to say. Morty’s cheeks flushed pleasantly at the confession. Totally drunk and uncaring, Rick kissed his Morty, relishing the way the teenager trembled in his arms.

“Oh god, I’m going to be sick,” said Summer, quickly removing herself from the room. 

Jerry’s jaw hung open, Rick hoped a large insect would fly into his son-in-laws mouth and choke him to death. Wouldn’t that make for a wonderful Christmas miracle. 

Beth had that pale, tight-lipped look again, staring at Rick and Morty, but not really seeing them. She slumped heavily into her chair at the kitchen table, wine bottle clutched tightly in her white hands. 

Letting go of Morty, Rick moved to kneel at Beth’s feet, looking up at her beseechingly. 

“Honey,” he started tenderly, “I know this—“ he gestured wildly with his hands, “is f-f-OUC-fucked up. That isn’t lost on me.”

He glanced over his shoulder to smile at Morty who had held back tears in his eyes. It took most of Rick's will power to not slur drunkenly, his daughter deserved better than a sloppy confession.

“B-but, but I h-OUPE y-you know tha-that I would not do any- _anything_ to hurt our Morty.”

“Except molest him,” mumbled Jerry darkly. 

Unable to hold back rolling his eyes, Rick snapped at Jerry, “Yes, Jerry, except THAT, as y-you so, so clearly poin-OURP-pointed out.”

Rick smirked smugly, “but to be fair, you-your son is a fu-fucking slut and the sex was VERY consensual.” 

The deep red that bloomed across Morty’s face was fucking worth Jerry’s rage. The man began yelling again, demanding Rick leave his sight, but the asshole of a scientist blocked him out, standing up and giving his daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“I-I hate to disappoint you Beth,” he said sincerely, something he rarely did in his life, “but I lo-love Morty” _there was that bittersweet taste again on his tongue_ “he, he wanted you guys to-to know and I couldn’t say no to that little fucker.”

Beth looked up at her father; nearly wasted as him he could tell. Her eyes were so sorrowful, but when she saw Morty smiling, she smiled too, however strained. She couldn’t really wrap her head around the situation, wasn’t sure if she wanted to, god how she just wanted a happy, normal and functioning family. But if she had to sacrifice normal in exchange for happiness… maybe she could do that.

With a nod, Rick excused himself, he was close to blacking out he realized, walking unsteadily towards the garage. Morty supported him, helping Rick settle down at his workbench. Spittle hung from the corner of Rick’s mouth. A disgusting trait that Morty came to find enduring with time. 

“M-Mer-OURY Ch-christmas Morty,” grinned Rick. His head fell heavily onto his workbench, no longer sober enough to keep his act together. “I, I think you-you’re a fucking i-idIOUGHT for wanting ta-ta-to this to-OOOO-day,” he mumbled into the bench.

“Ass,” commented Morty, but he placed a tender kiss on the old man’s head as he started to snore softly.

Morty had expected as much from his drunk of a grandfather. At least the hard part was over, Rick helped Morty tell his family about their relationship, despite all his initial rebuffs of the idea. 

Morty wrapped a blanket across Rick’s shoulders before heading back inside. Whether telling his family was a horrendous or only slightly terrible thing to do, Morty was not sure. But having Rick in his life made Morty a better person in his opinion. Morty loved the crotchety scientist, was willing to face his family's rejection if it meant keeping the man in his life. He walked back into the kitchen, back straight and shoulders held back. His hands trembled nervously as he confronted his family alone this time, but he was determined to fight for and defend the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom. I have a lot of headcanons and plot ideas knocking around in my head. Of course I would start off with family drama instead of smut or some real fluff.
> 
> Oh, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
